Various electronic vapor (eVapor) devices are known in the art. These eVapor devices typically have a source of the material that is converted into the inhaled vapor. Typically that source is an eLiquid, though it could be a solid that is vaporized or a compressed gas. In any event, in typical eVapor devices, it is difficult to determine with any accuracy how much of the source material remains for consumption, or how long the eVapor device will continue functioning before the source material is exhausted. Without this knowledge, a person vaping may be caught unaware needing to purchase a new eVapor device or replenish the source material. There are also insufficient ways, with current eVapor devices, to regulate the rate of consumption of the source material.
It would be desirable, therefore, to develop new technologies for such applications, that overcomes these and other limitations of the prior art, and enhances the applications, utility and versatility of eVapor devices.